1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to x-ray imaging systems and particularly to an x-ray imaging system which utilizes a solid state x-ray detector.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Presently, x-ray imaging systems are utilized in a variety of applications, both as medical diagnostic tools and for industrial quality control. The most common form of x-ray detection resides in the use of silver halide film. However, the use of such film requires the performance of several wet, control requiring chemical developing steps. In addition, this film is expensive, thus increasing the cost of x-ray images produced in this manner.
It would be highly desirable, therefore, to produce an x-ray imaging system which does not require the use of silver halide film. Several detectors have been proposed for this purpose.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,378 to Ng discloses a light and particle image intensifier which includes a scintillator and photocathode unit for converting incident image conveying light or charged particles to photoelectrons and a charge coupled device for detecting the photoelectrons and transmitting to data processing and video equipment information relating to the quantity or energy level as well as the location of the electrons impinging on the sensing areas of the charge couple device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,280 to Adlerstein et al discloses an x-ray imaging apparatus which includes a transducer for converting incident x-radiation to a corresponding pattern of electrical charges. The charges generated by the transducer are accelerated onto an array of charge detecting or charge storing devices which store the charges in the form of an electrical signal corresponding to the charge pattern.